Adventures in Minecraft
by Gigatool
Summary: Me exploring Minecraft. It is based on a true story! Rated K plus for violence.
1. Ch 1 Stranded

**This is my first fanfic ever so please go easy on me; I will try to update every week-no definite day.**

Adventures in Minecraft

Ch. 1: Stranded

Ugh… what happened? I-I'm Gigatool. How did I get here? I look around. There is some grass, sugar cane, a tree. I'm on an island. I can't remember-why am I here? I get up. I begin to collect dirt.

"Hello? Hello?"

I check the grass for seeds.

"Am I alone?"

No answer. 12 seeds-not bad. I find some daisies.

"Is anybody out there?"

I am truly alone. I decide to trim the sugar cane. I use the dirt to make a sugar cane farm. I attack the tree. Beating it until my fists are raw, ripping apart the logs with my bare hands. I replant the saplings. An apple, I'll save that for when I need food. I make a crafting table. I craft sticks, an axe, a sword, a pick. I collect more dirt. I'll need more shelter if I want to survive the night. 1 stack, 1 ½ stacks-crud the sun is setting.

I build a basic dirt box-house. My stomach growls softly. I choose against eating my apple. A skeleton spawns, a creeper, another skeleton, a zombie. It's getting dangerous, but I can't just stay here. I go out to fight. I sneak up behind a lone skeleton. He turns around- too late I strike, dodge, strike, he falls into the ocean. Strike- he dies. I dive down for the loot. An arrow One-no Two bones. I retreat back to my shelter. My stomach is starting to hurt. I eat the apple. Well this can't get any worse. It starts to rain. I'm getting restless. I spot a zombie. He doesn't notice me. Stab, stab-he falls to the ground. Rotten flesh-disgusting it'll give me food poisoning. I return to my shelter.

Not eating the rotten flesh. A skeleton and a creeper spawn side by side. The rain stops. The moon is close to the horizon. I try to sneak up on the creeper. It notices me. It explodes. I'm far away- I take no damage, I fall into the hole. It's blasted an entrance into an underground lake. The sun begins to rise. There are 2 skeletons and a spider floating in the water. I'll need to finish them off. I slice into a skeleton. I gasp. It falls into an underwater ravine, still shooting wildly. I get hit a few times. The sugar cane begins to grow. A sapling has finished growing. I decide to check the chamber opened by the creepers explosion. Nothing but a pool of water. I chop down the tree with my axe. Darn, only one sapling.

I mine some cobblestone, craft a furnace and smelt some wood into charcoal. Another tree grows I reduce it to nothing within a few seconds with my trusty axe. I replant the saplings, yet another tree finishes growing. By now I am desperate for food. Still no apples. A forth tree grows, I am starving. As I am cutting down the tree I almost scream A creeper was walking towards me. It seemed to have not yet noticed me, but that wouldn't last long. I grabbed my sword, and charged.

End of Ch. 1

**Please review.**


	2. Ch 2 Food Shortage

**Hi guys, sorry last chapter was so short, I will try to post often.**

**P.S. I forgot the disclaimer; I don't own Minecraft, BUT I do own my plotline AND gigatool (my Minecraft account is gigatool 2)**

Ch. 2 Food Shortage

BOOM! … I am thrown through the air, crashing to the ground, but somehow, I hold on.

I gather my items, and notice that the hole has flooded. I dam the flow of water. Crud-the sun is setting. I make a dash for my house, collecting a stray log on the way. I have only one chance at survival; rotten flesh. I need food now. I eat the bit I have. Lucky for me it's non-toxic. I spot a skeleton and try to sneak up behind it. On the way I am challenged by a zombie, bet he is no match for my sword. He dies quickly, leaving me with two pieces of rotten flesh. I save them for later. I resume chasing the skeleton. I get hit by an arrow but reach him relatively unharmed. Halfway through the attack, my sword breaks. But I finish off the skeleton with my bare hands. I only get an arrow. I eat a piece of flesh. Ugh… This one's toxic, giving me stomach pains; I rush back to my home to craft a sword, and to wait for the pain to pass.

I craft some torches, making my house a mob-free zone. I craft a sword, this time with stone, which is a stronger material than wood. By now the pain has past. Floating in the water is a zombie. I lure him onto land, killing him gives me 2 rotten flesh. I eat one-its non-toxic. I then turn my sights on a spider, hoping for string. It jumps onto me; I scream and cut its' head off. It's a piece of string. I check to see if there are any more hostile mobs around. None, I try to kill a few squid. 2 ink sacs. When I come ashore, there are 2 creepers, a skeleton, a spider, and a zombie waiting for me. The zombie is an easy kill, the spider, and the skeleton come at me separately; I lure them towards the water, to stop the spider's leaps. Without being able to use its' agility, the spider is an easy kill. The skeleton burns up as soon as it exits the water. I eat all the rotten flesh as my stomach is making freaky sounds. The last one gives me food poisoning, my stomach groans, but it isn't as bad as before.

I cut down the tree and trim the sugar cane. More trees are growing. I chop them down. By the time I chop down the second tree, the sun has set. I walk over to my house. No need to exhaust myself. I craft some more torches, saving one charcoal for an emergency. I place the torches in a square around my house. I walk up to my lookout-only a skeleton. I decide to kill it before anymore mobs spawn. First, I craft a chest and store all my items-except for my sword, and an apple. I slash at the skeleton; the recoil sends him falling into the water. As he swims toward the shore, I eat my apple, feeling a boost in morale course through me. I am heavily damaged in the fight, but the skeleton yields not even a single bone/arrow. I return to my house, letting the effects of a full stomach slowly heal me.

While I heal I craft and place a door in my 2-block high, 1-block wide "doorway". By now I have finished healing. I smelt some more charcoal. While the charcoal burns, I craft a fishing rod. By now, the charcoal has finished smelting, I craft a few torches. The sun is beginning to rise. I go outside to finish off any mobs still around. I get outside, and there are burning zombies everywhere. I finish one off and kill a spider. The zombie dropped nothing, but the spider dropped one string. Then I attack a creeper, which explodes before I can get close to it. I cut a spider in half, and receive 1 string. I notice that during the day, spiders are passive mobs, while at night, they are vicious monsters. I kill a spider, then a zombie, 1 string, 1 rotten flesh.

I catch three fish, and cook them with some wooden planks. While they cook, I cut down a tree. When I get to the second one, I gasp; there was an enderman on top of the tree! Wasting no time, I grab my sword and attack. It`s a hard fight, not because I obtain damage (I don`t), but because it teleports randomly. Eventually I kill it, getting an ender pearl. I retrieve the fish from my furnace, store the ender pearl, and set off to cut down a few more trees. After two, the sun begins to set. I vow that tomorrow, I will have a wooden house. While I gear up for the night, I think about the fact that now, with my fishing rod, I will have an infinite supply of fish.

**End of chapter 2**

**Please review; I will post anyway, but still, I need encouragement**


	3. Ch 3 House Raising

**Hi guys, each chapter will be 500+ words.**

**New mod: Big Trees**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, BUT I do own my plotline AND gigatool (my Minecraft account is gigatool 2)**

Ch. 3 House Building

I finish cutting down my tree, replanting saplings as I return to my house. I drop off my charcoal and check for mobs. There's only a skeleton floating in the water. I head towards it, while I attack the skeleton, a zombie spawns beside it. I retreat, not equipped well enough to handle them. Once I reach the house, I grab some rotten flesh, and eat it. I craft a bow, and snipe a skeleton. I rush outside to collect the loot, then running back in. Outside, there are at least 4 creepers. None of them are within my range. I walk out to kill one.

I shoot it in the head, it's damaged critically. One more hit… A zombie has snuck up behind me. I falter, the creeper explodes in the water-weird, there's no effect on the terrain, and a groan reminds me that I've no time to think. I spin around and kill the zombie. Then I dash to my home. The sun is rising; I store all my dead weight in my chest, and go to finish off any remaining mobs. I find an enclave, and inside are two creepers. One explodes, I kill the other. Gunpowder-what's that do? I grab my axe from my chest, and chop down an area of trees. Once I have enough wood, I begin work on my house.

At about noon, I have a lunch break, eating a fish, and an apple. Once I finally finish the exterior, the sun is setting. I run over to my old house, grab my chest, furnace, and crafting bench, and run to my house, killing a skeleton along the way. I place down my chest, storing my furnace. Next I place my crafting table in the corner of the house. Next I go night fishing, catching two fish, then I shear my sugar canes. Finally, I cut down a few trees to help with my house.

Inside my house, I make walls, and then I craft signs to help me find my way around. I dig to an underground lake, and light it up. I craft a stone pick, seeing that there was an ore underwater. Inside the lake are 8 blocks of iron ore. I take them upstairs, eat a fish, and throw them into the furnace. Next I craft a stone sword. The sun is already rising, so I head out to kill off any mobs left from last night.

After killing a zombie, I spot an enderman. I attack it. It is an easy kill, but my old sword breaks, and I don't find anything. I plant a new sapling. The island is now clear of mobs. I notice that one of my saplings has grown into a huge tree! I walk to my house, eat a few apples, and craft some ladders. Next I craft a bucket and go get some water. I use the bucket to make a water trench, if I want a farm, then this is the way to start. I craft a hoe, and till some soil by the water. I catch a fish with my fishing rod. Next I go grab some seeds, and plant them in the tilled soil. When I look up, the sun is already setting.

I go inside, and put away all my unnecessary items. Next I go outside and strip my old house of torches, adding them to my new one. I grab my sword, bow, and arrows, throw some fish in the furnace, and go scout out the island. On my way, I place torches on my farm. Then, I eat a fish. I only see one zombie, and it's on the opposite side of the island. I find two more inside a hole made by an exploding creeper. The first drops 2 rotten flesh, and an IRON BAR! The second only drops one rotten flesh. I run straight home, and deposit the iron bar in my chest. Once I leave my house, I spot the zombie that I first scouted; it drops one rotten flesh, now I have 6.

The sun begins to rise; I trim my sugar cane, and eat a fish. I check on my farm, and then I decide to demolish my old house. I end up with one torch, and a ton of dirt. I stow them away. I cop down some trees, and then it starts to rain. I run from tree to tree, hiding under the leafs, eventually, I get to my house, gearing up for what could be a monster storm.

**Hi guys, congratulations to my first follower, Ambassador of Hades**

**And to my first Reviewer, Guest!**

**Ps: guest, get an account**

**School is coming up, so sorry if my posts are really spread apart.**

**Peace! Gigatool out!**


	4. Ch 4 Eye of the Storm

**Hi guys! School starts tomorrow **

**I will write this as a last summer-story.**

**Yes, the big tree was a tree from big trees mod; the recipe book will be used soon.**

Ch. 4 Eye of the Storm

Although it's raining heavily, it seems to be only about noon. When I check on my farm, I see that the rain is accelerating the wheat's growth. Next I chop down a few trees and catch a fish. The sun is setting, so I jog over to my house, eat a fish, cook a fish, and grab my sword and bow.

I exit my house, it is still heavily raining. Although the rain lowers the visibility to almost zero, I spot a lone skeleton, I dispatch it, and it drops an arrow. I spot a creeper; it is no match for my bow, and finally, my sword. Once again it drops a fine, gray powder. I drop off the powder in my chest. The storm shows no signs of letting up.

I spot a zombie floating in the water. I stab it, but it falls into an underwater hole. Next I spot two creepers. One explodes, sending me flying through the air. I eat an apple to lessen the effects of landing on my stomach. I patch a leak of water flowing into the hole with some dirt. Reminding myself of the task at hand, I kill the creeper. It drops more fine powder. I put the powder in my chest, along with the dirt and sand from the creepers explosion.

As I go outside, the sun begins to rise. I notice that some of the seeds from my farm have grown into stalks of wheat. I harvest the wheat. I end up with 4 bushels of wheat, and 5 seeds. I replant the seeds and bake some bread. I crush some sugar cane into paper. I stow it in my chest. It's already almost full, so I build another chest. I connect both chests to make a double-wide chest. Now I can store more items. I go outside to chop down some trees.

Unfortunately, on my first tree, my axe breaks. But, I notice some gray rock. I scoop it out. It is steel-blue, and I grab 8 handfuls of it, and store them in my chest. Next, I go to my mine to get some cobblestone for my axe. When I get past the dirt layer, I find coal. I mine it, and place a torch above the coal vein. I mine it out, and craft some cobblestone stairs. I stow away the stairs, using the left over cobblestone to craft an axe. I then throw the gray rock into the furnace, hoping, since it's soft, it will harden. I then go outside.

Bizarrely, there is a creeper floating in the water. I guess that I have been mining through the night. I grab my sword, and lure him away from the farm. After I kill the creeper, I harvest some of the wheat, then I notice something, the rain has stopped! I replant inside and check on the smelting gray rock. It has compressed into red bricks. I craft them into two blocks. Then I stow them away and catch 3 fish, and cook them. I then chop down a tree, and eat my bread, it is easily the best food that I have eaten in a long time. I drop off my unnecessary items, and gear up, noticing that the sun is setting.

**After this, my posts will decline. I am camping for 3 days, plus school. Updates may slow down.**

**Hope you like it!**

**PS: The seed is a real one, but randomized.**

**Bye!**


	5. Ch 5 An important Discovery

**Hello again!**

**Sorry I took so long to post. School takes up too much time.**

Ch. 5 An Important Discovery

I pick up an apple from the ground; it is refreshing to bite into. I find another apple, and eat that to. I spot a zombie and a creeper standing beside each other, I draw my sword and slice the zombie to pieces. Next, I stab at the creeper, it explodes and I am thrown back into a tree. I get up, and pick up the dirt in the hole. Next, I kill another zombie, who had snuck up behind me. Next, I shear a row of sugar cane, depositing the clippings in my chest. The second I walk out the door, I am ambushed by a spider I kill it instantly, and throw its string into my chest. I spot a zombie, and kill it. I notice a creeper floating in the water it explodes, but does no damage, as it is in the water. Another creeper, inside a hole made by another creeper exploding, explodes, piercing my lake, and opening up the wall between the hole, and the ocean. I block bath holes; with sand and dirt. Once I exit the hole, I fall into another, similarly sized hole. By now, the sun is rising.

While I check the island for any more mobs, I spot something incredible; land! I check again to be sure. I can just barely see some dirt in the distance. I use my crafting bench to fashion a rudimentary boat, and set sail. Once I near the dirt, I realise that this isn't the mainland; it's just another island, even smaller than mine. I notice flowers on this island. I consider going on forward, but I have no means of finding my way back. I pick the flowers, and find some of the soft rock that I found on my own island. I scoop it up, and boat back to my island. On my way, my boat hits a squid, and sinks, and I have to swim back. When I get back, I chop some logs into planks. I use some sticks to make a few fence sections. Next, I begin building a bridge to the island, getting about halfway there, when the sun begins to set. I run towards my island, anxious to get there by nightfall. As I grab my weapons, and drop off my dead weight, I notice that my sword is cracked, and chipping, so I craft a new one, Justin case. I also try to weave some wool using my string. I weave one block, after I have finished, I deposit the wool in my chest, and walk out my door, closing it on the way out.

I immediately spot a spider on my bridge, I kill it, and it yields a piece of string. Next, I spot a zombie and a spider, I go for the spider. My sword breaks mid-combat, so I am immediately happy that I brought a spare. I whip it out, and finish the job. By now the zombie has noticed me. As it walks toward me, I pick up the string left over from the spider. The zombie is an easy kill, yielding one piece of rotting flesh. I pick it up, noticing another spider on my bridge. I kill it; it drops its EYE, eww… I keep it just in case. I go back to my house, drop off the eye and strings, and eat some food. On the way out, I notice a creeper on my bridge. I kill it, but it drops nothing. I go back to my house, pleased with the fact that I killed a creeper. I see another spider, and kill it too. I can still see the island. On my way off the bridge, I spot another creeper, once I kill it, it drops some black powder. I go inside, and weave another wool block with spider string. I go outside, and the sun is rising. I wonder if there is even a mainland, and if there is, what is it like; is it dry, wet, sandy, snowy, or anything else?

**Hope u liked it!**

**Finally finished**

**Yay asarmstrong for first non-guest comment!**

**Ps. why yes it is an awesome first story**


	6. Ch 6 Taking on the Tree

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiits Gigatool!**

**Sorry I didn't post this yet, were prepping for FSAs at school**

**Deleted all mods, so have fun reading!**

**(**_**Italics are for flashbacks**_**)**

Ch.6 Taking on the Tree

I walk inside and grab my axe. 30 wood blocks later, I am ready to take on the giant tree. I grab some ladders, and climb up to the top of the tree, the view is fantastic and spans all around me, I see the bridge reaching out towards the island, my wheat farm, and- WOAH!- My head spins, I fall onto the trunk of the tree, and my eyes droop shut.

_A burning village, fleeing players, and BOOM, the village explodes; I am hurled through the air, I land in the water, my last thought is "I must reach land…"_

I wake up on the tree; the sun is directly above me. I decide to cut down the rest of the tree. Only a few blocks later, I start to get woozy again, so I head down, and harvest my wheat and sugar cane farms, by the time I'm done, the sun is setting. I gear up, and run over to the bridge. My first kill is a zombie; he yields a scrap of rotten flesh. I circle around my house once, twice, there's nothing living or undead anywhere. I climb the giant tree; from here I can see two skeletons and a creeper. I shoot the skeleton with my bow, the skeleton and the creeper notice me immediately, I chase the skeleton through my farm, I kill it and bend down to collect the loot, and too late I remember the creeper. Ssssssssssssssssssssss…

**Be sure to read my new story; Minecraft Addiction**

**I ditched the mods cuz they were ruining the legitity of the series**

**LexisTexas2000-The flashback is only the beginning…**

**mattgrimplin278-thanks*blushes***


	7. Authors Note

**Hey guys, Gigatool here.**

**I'm writing this Author Note because at this point the story could go two ways;**

**Adventure: Gigatool travels to the Mainland, and tries to find out what happened**

**Survival: Gigatool stays on the island, and upgrades it a lot**

**DON'T WORRY I'M NOT GONNA CANCEL IT!**

**Ps: Dear haters, my username is from the first video-game I ever played; Spectrobes**

**Pss: The Wither Boss will be included**

**Psss: Also Herobrine**

**Bye guys!**


End file.
